lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pommy Pyro/The Balance Roleplay- CHARACTERS
Hello! This is just a quick list of all the characters we currently have on Keeperforlife 's "The Balance" Roleplay, and their info. 1. If you'd like to join, go to this link and create your character. I will update this blog post after you do so. 2. If I missed your character, please comment on this blog post and create your character on the thread I linked above. 3. If you have extra info on your character you would like to add, please comment below. There are 8 people total in this roleplay. And 11 characters. This link is where we'll be roleplaying. ------------- RP rules: #1 NEVER INTERRUPT. A person has to say "(done speaking)" for another character to say something back. Ex: I was very scared in that place. I felt like my insides were tearing me apart. (Ends comment) (Starts new comment without interruption) But my voice was steady when I spoke, “Yes,” I said. (Done speaking) 2. NO MATURE THEMES. IF YOU DO ANYTHING “BAD”, cursing, Inappropriate content, etc. YOU WILL BE EXCLUDED FROM THE ROLE PLAY. ----- Characters!!! ------ Keeperforlife Name: Lula Foster Ability: Solorshifter (the ability to turn into anyone or anything, shapeshifter) And Telepath School: Foxfire (level 4) Age: 14 Family: mother is Sophie Foster. Father is Keefe Sencen. Personality: bold and daring. Overwhelmed by family fame. Very loyal. Looks: Brown eyes and blond hair. Tomboy. Other: has a very hard time making friends. *--- Character 2 ---* Name: Hanna Song Ability: Vanisher School: Foxfire (level 3) Age: '''13 '''Family: mother is Biana Vacker. Father is Tam Song. Sister is Lucia Song. Personality: shy and kind. Looks: Greenish Blue eyes and brown hair. Other: is super shy and doesn’t interact with people a lot *---*---* Panakes pancakes Name: Allie Foster Ability: psionipath, telepath School: Foxfire (level 4) Age: 14 Family: Keefe is her dad, Sophie is her mom, and''' Lula Foster''' is her sister Personality: kind, outgoing, fiercely loyal Looks: bright blue eyes, long blond hair in a complicated braid Other: is very protective of her sister *---*---* The Odd Axolotl Name: Lucia Song Ability: Shade/Phaser Family: Mother is Biana Vacker. Father is Tam Song. School: Foxfire (level 4) Age: Just turned fourteen Personality: Quiet but sweet, just like her aunt Linh. Friendless Looks: Black hair with teal eyes. Other: '''Has been threatened to be banished to Exillium *--- Character 2 ---* '''Name: Jace Song Ability: Vanisher/ Mesmer School: Foxfire (level 4) Age: 14 Family: Mother is Biana Vacker. Father is Tam Song. Looks: Black hair/ Teal eyes Personality: Snarky and Bold. Other: He’s''' Lucia’s''' twin. Has been banished to Exillium for misusing his abilities. *---*---* Mint chocolat-mallowmelt Name: '''Rose Foster-Vacker '''Ability: Enhancer, polyglot School: Foxfire (level 1) Age: '''11 '''Family: mother is Sophie Foster. Father is Fitz Vacker. (Ship Not Confirmed) Half-sister is Lula Foster because Keefe and Sophie were married but filed a match fail because Sophie fell in love with Fitz and Keefe fell in love with Biana. Personality: Mischievous Looks: Teal eyes with gold flecks, blonde hair in a pixie cut, short and slender Other: Popular *---*---* EVERHIGHLOVE Name: Amaiana Dnaih Ability: Flucktator School: Foxfire (level 4) Age: 14 Family: '''Parents are matchmakers '''Personality: Nice, shy Looks: Long rose-gold hair. Violet-blue eyes Other: Has like no friends *--- '' 'Character 2 ---* '''Name: Dyin Dnaih Ability: Fluckator School: Foxfire (level 5) Age: 15 Family: Parents are matchmakers Personality: Is protective of his lil sister Looks: rose-gold hair. Violet-blue eyes Other: He's Amaina's brother *---*---* Pommy Pyro (Tis me!) Name: Azura Dooley Ability: Pilfer (The ability to touch a person's skin and have their ability for 5 minutes) School: Foxfire (level 4) Age: 13 Family: Mother worked for the black swan and died, so she grew up with her dad and the black swan. Personality: Nerdy, playful, and tough Looks: Has an Afro, part of it is dyed purple. Wears baggy clothes. (Like sweatshirts) Other: Is very prone to accidentally hurting herself. She always has a bandage somewhere on her. *---*---* Wessa-or-Jessa? Name: Lien Song Parents-''' Biana Vacker and Tam Song '''Ability: Vanisher and Hydrokinetic Age- 14 School-''' Foxfire (Level Four) '''Looks- Black hair, silvery blue eyes. Personality- quiet at first, but once you get to know her she's very bold and brave. has a few close friends Other-''' nearly got banished to Exillium once *---*---* A FANDOM user '''Name: Remi Song Ability: Mesmer Parents: Wylie, Lihn Age:'''14 '''School: Foxfire Looks: Bright blue eyes, golden brown hair '''Personality: '''Hot-headed, often in trouble ----***---- That's it peeps! That took much longer than I thought it would, lol Category:Blog posts